


Expectation vs. Reality

by merediana



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drunk Elektra, F/M, Light Dirty Talking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merediana/pseuds/merediana
Summary: La crème de la crème dell'avvocatura newyorkese; una sopraffina cena di gala; lui, nel completo su misura fattogli confezionare da Elektra, pronto ad affascinare tutti spianando la strada alla non ancora nata Nelson&Murdock e al suo fianco la donna più bella e intelligente che abbia mai avuto la fortuna di incontrare: ecco come Matt immaginava sarebbe stata la sua serata.Ed ecco invece come è realmente.





	

  


La crème de la crème dell'avvocatura newyorkese; una sopraffina cena di gala; lui, nel completo su misura fattogli confezionare da Elektra, pronto ad affascinare tutti spianando la strada alla non ancora nata Nelson&Murdock e al suo fianco la donna più bella e intelligente che abbia mai avuto la fortuna di incontrare: ecco come Matt immaginava sarebbe stata la sua serata.  
Ed ecco invece come è realmente.  
La crème de la crème dell'avvocatura newyorkese è apparentemente incapace di parlare di qualsiasi argomento che non sia il baseball. O il gossip. O, peggio, il gossip sul baseball. Così, Matt ha scoperto che il dato giocatore sta per tradire i Mets per passare ai Cubs e che l'altro celeberrimo giocatore, che non ha mai sentito nominare prima, esce con una certa modella sudamericana che, buon Dio giovanotto, ma l'ha vista bene? no, signore, sono cieco... _ah_.  
La sopraffina cena di gala ha poi visto spuntare i funghi come... funghi appunto. Cestini con funghi porcini e pancetta croccante, risotto funghi e zucca, rollè alla birra con speck e funghi, cheesecake ai funghi... No, non è vero, ma potrebbe essere: il suo senso del gusto è ormai troppo compromesso da tutti quei _dannati_ funghi. Perché Matt odia i funghi, li odia profondamente, non li può proprio vedere. Ok, questa è davvero pessima: il vino di funghi deve avergli dato alla testa.  
Lui, nel completo su misura fattogli confezionare da Elektra (completo che, a onor del vero, è la cosa più comoda e morbida che abbia mai indossato in vita sua), non è riuscito ad affascinare proprio nessuno perché a nessuno, _nessuno_ , dei presenti interessa ascoltare un ragazzotto vestito a festa, per di più cieco e (peccato mortale in quell'ambiente) di ceto medio, blaterare di uno studio legale che non esiste e probabilmente non esisterà mai.  
Infine, al suo fianco ha sì la donna più bella e intelligente che abbia mai avuto la fortuna di conoscere, ma Elektra è anche la donna più stronza e più sbronza che abbia mai avuto la sfortuna di conoscere. Sì, perché la debuttante Elektra Natchios, la giovane figlia dello stimato ambasciatore greco, si è presentata da lui già completamente ubriaca e, se non bastasse, sfoggiando per l'importante occasione un nuovo e inaspettato kink: il dirty talking. Perciò Matt, che già ha problemi a gestire la direzione del suo flusso sanguigno quando lei semplicemente lo chiama per nome, si trova ora ad avere a che fare con frasi come "La tua bocca è stata creata per baciare le mie labbra e non solo quelle che intendi tu" o "Questa gente dovrebbe inginocchiarsi di fronte alla potenza della tua retorica. Io lo farei. Tutta la notte" dette a voce mai abbastanza bassa in una stanza piena di vecchi bacchettoni da cui dipende il suo futuro lavorativo.  
Il fatto che Elektra rida dopo aver detto cose del genere non aiuta affatto perché quella risata cristallina e quasi infantile da ubriaca, anziché smorzare il peso delle sue parole riducendole alle ridicole sciocchezze che sono, rende tutto ancor più sexy ed eccitante.  
E ora Matty ha davvero bisogno di una doccia fredda. E di spaccare qualcosa. Non necessariamente in quest'ordine.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Note:** fyccyna un po' meh scritta in un periodo un po' meh e pubblicata in una domenica un po' meh.  
>  L'odio di Matty per i funghi non è canon e lo si deve esclusivamente a una mia amica che, da anni, combatte una strenua e feroce lotta contro i funghi mentre io li adoro (#jesuisfungo).


End file.
